Flores de Sakura
by Kaito Scarlet P. F
Summary: Kagome se encuentra triste, ella piensa que Inuyasha aun depués de casarse con ella ama a Kikyo pero abrá alguién que le hará saber lo contrario y descubrirá el color de su alma y los cambios que se ocasionan en el.


**"Flores de Sakura"**

**By KaItOsCaRleT PF**

Kagome, se haya llorando entre los matorrales después de haber visto a Inuyasha besando a Kikio, sabe que eso no la lleva a nada, que solo demuestra lo débil que se había vuelto; sin embargo… ¡Lo seguía haciendo!, es como si salieran por si solas, sin control, pronto una voz se escucho en toda su cabeza.

_—¡Levántate!—_Exacto en ese momento juró haberse vuelto loca, era imposible que alguien le hablara; sin pensarlo su curiosidad fue captada completamente por aquella extraña voz y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas involuntariamente, se alertó buscando por los arboles a la dueña de esa voz; por que lo único que en realidad tenía claro es que fue una voz de mujer.

_—¡Ese tonto no merece tus lágrimas vamos, sabes perfectamente que él se iba a quedar con esa bruja!—_Tal vez no estaba tan loca y esa voz pertenecía a si misma tratando de darse ánimo ó tal vez sí que lo estaba y a causa de sus delirios había creado un ente involuntariamente y este la estaba controlando a tal punto de escuchar su voz; definitivamente creería la primera opción, pero aun así ¿Qué importaba ahora?, si sabía que no podría tener nunca el amor de Inuyasha, de aquel con el cual había empezado una relación después de derrotar al malvado Naraku, ¿Qué importaba su locura si no podía tener nunca el amor de quien en el altar le había prometido que la cuidaría, la entendería y sobre todo La amaría?.

_—¡No seas tonta, si te prometió todo eso y no lo cumplió es por la simple y llana razón de que él es un completo idiota!—_¡No! eso no es cierto, la que tenía la culpa era ella y completamente ella ,Kagome, ¿Porqué?, fácil no le dio lo que Kikyo le daba y ¿Qué era eso?, no importaba el caso es que ella no lo tenía.

_—Oh, vamos, ¿cómo te hechas la culpa?, tú le diste todo lo que tienes, la culpa es de ese neardental al no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, si quieres comprobaciones se lo puedes preguntar a cualquiera; acaso no has visto como te miran Hoyo y Koga—_Quizás aquella voz tenía razón en decir que no era su culpa pero la tristeza seguía latente en su corazón—_¡Obvio que tengo razón!, ¿cómo osa cambiarte por un costal de huesos y barro?, tú eres mejor que eso, es más ¿porqué no lo dejas que se valla con ese costal y mejor te buscas algo mejorcito, seguro hay mas bombones en la caja—_Ahora ya no se encontraba llorando, estaba pensando seriamente en aquellas palabras, pensándolo mejor, todo lo que decía su otro yo era cierto, ella no tenía ninguna culpa, la culpa era de él todo por haberse casado con ella y haberle dado falsas esperanzas, no debería estar llorando por él, es decir, ella Kagome Higurashi llorando por un imbécil que se iba en sus ratos libres con su encarnación, Ja ya se creería el tan importante, no, no y no ella no iba a dejar que la pisoteara alguien como él.

Pensando esto se levantó con toda la disposición del mundo acercándose al río que había visto al correr de la "maravillosa" escena entre su esposo y el saco de tierra; se miró en el lago y se lavó la cara, de allí se dirigió firmemente a la casa de la anciana Kaede donde reposaban sus cosas pues la anciana se la había regalado por su matrimonio a Inuyasha y a ella. Al entrar divisó su maleta amarilla en la cual estaban las cosas que trajo del futuro al ir por última vez, pronto halló lo que había ido a buscar, su reproductor de música, puede que no suene muy maduro eso de escuchar música mientras se está molesto pero a pesar de tener ya veinte años, algunas mañas la habían acompañado al Sengoku; una vez buscando entre las miles de canciones de su mp4 se decidió por una de rock.

Escuchando aquella canción su odio crecía pero, de un momento a otro la canción cambió a otra y al tratar de cambiarla de nuevo no lo logró (_canción: DJ Okawari - Flower Dance_), al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al no estar en su hogar; se encontraba en un hermoso lugar, este lugar era como un bosque de flores de cerezo, en realidad muy hermoso, se percató de que el cielo era color rosa pálido.

—_Hola Kagome—_se escucho una voz muy dulce haciendola levantarse de repente y irar la hermosa criatura que estaba frente a sus ojos, era una pequeña niña de aspecto angelical vestida con hermoso vestido blanco sencillo el cual contrastaba con su hermoso cabello negro y sus ojos achocolatados.

—¿Te conozco?—Preguntó Kagome pensando que aquello era alguno alucinación jugada por su mente en momentos de tristeza, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la canción cambio a otra sumamente mas suave (_canción:Sakura (cherry blossom) 桜 花見), _decidió quitarse sus audifonos pero se dio cuenta de que ya no los traía.

Pronto vió como la pequeña se sentaba en posición de loto tocando una de las flores de un pequeño árbol cercano con suma delicadeza esta dijo—¿_No es hermoso ver la pureza de tu corazón en tan bellos colores?, pareciera como si el rosa de estas flores te hipnotizara; es una lástima que la tristeza haga que los colores se vuelvan tristes; no me gustaría vivir en un lugar así— _Después de decir esto todas las flores perdieron su color y se volvieron grises al igual que el cielo el cual se lleno de horribles nubes de lluvia.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Kagome confundida.

—_Soy tú—_ Respondió con una sonrisa triste la pequeña.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que seas yo?, es decir, yo estoy aqui—Exclamó con confusión la mayor.

—_Kagome, no quiero vivir en un lugar así—_Dijo la pequeña llorando y lanzandose a los brazos de Kagome llorando desconsoladamente.

—Pero pequeña, yo no te puedo ayudar—Dijo con tristeza a lo que la niña sse levantó aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—_Claro que me puedes ayudar—_Respondió con una sonrisa la pequeña.

—Pero,¿cómo?—Dijo Kagome esperanzada de poder ayudar a tan angelical niña.

—_Dejando a ese bobo Hanyou bueno para nada—_Exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa muy radiante.

Kagome al oír esto se deprimió un poco recordando lo que minutos antes había presenciado, volviendo así el dolor a su corazón; tan concentrada en sus calvivaciones estaba que no se dio cuenta como la música cambiaba de nuevo a la inicial (_DJ Okawari - Flower Dance). _Las flores se empezaron a marchitar poco a poco, la niña veía con tristeza y terror esto a lo que tomando a Kagome de la cara le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla haciendola reaccionar.

—_Kagome, ¿porqué no eres feliz?, ¿porqué si Inuyasha te hace entristecer tanto no lo dejas?—_Preguntó dulcemente y con preocupación la pequeña.

—Por que lo amo, es la persona que mas he amado en mi vida y es aquella que también me dijo que me amaba en el altar—Exclamó soltando lágrimas la mas grande.

—_Kagome si tanto lo amas y si el te dijo que te amaba, no sería bueno que le creyeras y que lo dejaras demostrar su amor—_Preguntó con inocencia la pequeña.

—No lo se—Después de decir esto recordó lo feliz que se sentía al estar junto a Inuyasha, sus besos y la dulzura con la que ete le decía que la maba solo a ella; tal vez si debería darle la oportunidad a Inuyasha después de todo lo amaba; ella veía el amor en los ojos de su amado, el amor con el que la veía.

—_Me he dado cuenta de que el te ama mucho pero lo que yo quiero es que tu seas feliz, pues no me gusta vivir en un mundo lleno de oscuridad—_La niña tomó una de las flores la cual volvía a su color y se la dió a Kagome quien la vio confundida, la niña exclamó sonriente—_Recuerda que no me gusta vivir en un lugar lleno de oscuridad—_ y se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al igual que el mundo hermoso en el cual se encontraban momentos antes.

Kagome se encontro de nuevo en su cabaña pero esta vez estaba arropada por algo, era el haori de su esposo; de pronto recordó lo que había visto.

—Tal vez fue un sueño—Exclamó sentandose pero vio algo caer de su vestimenta, una sakura gris—_No fue un sueño Kagome, en realidad él te ama—_Dijo una voz conocida en frente de ella; al levantar la cabeza vio a la niña angelical sonriendole y apuntando a algo fuera de la cabaña. Decidió ir hasta ella y cogiendo la flor la guardó en su vestuario de sacerotisa con delicadeza mientras se encaminaba a la pequeña.

Una vez llegó hasta ella vio hacia donde apuntaba notando a su amado de platinada cabellera viendo la luna y así recordo lo que la niña le había dicho minutos antes "_él te ama_"_, _al voltear a su lado la niña ya no se hallaba; sacó una vez mas la flor de su vestimenta, la observó y luego volteó a ver a su amado; una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y corrió hacia él gritando su nombre con alegría...


End file.
